Heart
by anymouscarat
Summary: Tentang Jun dan Minghao


Heart~

Junhao

Mingyu heran melihat minghao yang duduk di pinggir ranjang . sangat fokus menatap layar handphone nya sampai tidak menyadari sahabatnya masuk .

lelaki tan itu mendekati minghao dan melirik ke layar handphone sahabat se umuran nya itu .

"Jun hyung hem?" Minghao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya . tidak berniat menyembunyikan segalanya dari Mingyu .

"Gyu , apa menurut mu Jun gege mencintaiku?" Minghao menatap Mingyu sendu . sementara Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya . membuat pria cina itu kembali gusar .

"Aku menonton tayangan ulang one fine day kita Gyu . Jun gege bilang ingin mendapatkan hati Woozi hyung hiks " Mata milik Minghao mulai memerah . ia sudah tak bisa menahan nya lagi .

"Gyu aku harus bagaimana hiks , aku aku mencintainya" Minghao sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi . ia memeluk Mingyu erat . meluapkan perasaan yang selalu ia pendam .

Mingyu yang mengerti perasaan sahabatnya membalas pelukan Minghao dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya .

"Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan Ming?"

Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Hiks gege pasti tidak mencintaiku gyu hiks . dia selalu baik kepada semuanya , tapi terhadapku hiks dia sangat dingin hiks"

Minghao semakin terisak . sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa mendengarkan curhatan Minghao .

Heart

Malam ini semua member Seventeen sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton drama favorit mereka .

Jun asyik mengobrol dengan wonwoo , terkadang pria itu mengacak rambut wonwoo gemas . tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu nya .

"Jun Hyung" itu Mingyu yang duduk disamping wonwoo

"Ya gyu?" Jun menghentikan aksinya menggoda wonwoo dan menatap Mingyu bingung .

"Hyung tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggoda kekasih orang" Mingyu memutar bola matanya kemudian duduk di tengah tengah wonwoo dan Jun .

Jun yang merasa dicemburui hanya tertawa dan mengusap rambut dongsaeng nya itu .

"Hey hitam , aku dan Wonwoo kan seumuran wajar jika kami akrab . lagipula aku tidak akan menyukai orang yang tsundere"

Wonwoo menatap Jun tajam . Mingyu yang mendengar jawaban jun hanya menunduk malu karena sudah cemburu .

"Hey aku tsundere tapi setidaknya aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Mingyu dan aku juga tidak akan mengacuhkan orang yang kusuka hanya karena malu saat dia menatapku . aku juga tidak akan selalu curhat kepada sahabatku betapa aku marah saat dia berdekatan dengan member lain . menyedihkan sekali ."

semua member terdiam menatap wonwoo . tak percaya dengan kata kata yang diucapkan member yang paling emo itu . begitupun dengan Jun . ia skakmat .

"Eum aku mau kekamar" Minghao memecah keheningan . ia berlari kekamar . menutup pintu dan duduk di kasur .

"Hiks Jun ge menyukai orang lain" Minghao tak kuasa menahan air matanya . ia terisak , memegangi dadanya yang sesak .

Heart

Keesokan harinya semua member dibuat khawatir oleh Minghao yang sakit . lelaki manis itu demam dan matanya sembab . ditambah lagi Minghao tidak mau makan apapun .

"Jun , sebaiknya kau bicara padanya" Wonwoo menepuk pundak Jun .

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan . menuruti saran sahabatnya . dan masuk ke kamar Minghao .

"Bisakah aku dan Minghao hanya bicara berdua?"

Member lain mengangguk tanda setuju . mereka meninggalkan Jun dan Minghao berdua didalam kamar .

Jun menghampiri Minghao yang menatapnya . Ia berusaha menahan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak setiap berada didekat Minghao .

"Jun ge tidak usah merasa kasihan padaku . aku baik baik saja" Minghao menatap Jun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya .

"Maaf" Jun menunduk . membuat Minghao semakin merasa jika Jun menyukai orang lain .

"Maaf aku tidak pernah mempunyai keberanian mengatakan nya Hao ."

Minghao mengernyit . tidak mengerti apa maksud gege nya ini .

Jun menghela nafasnya . mengumpulkan keberanian .

"Aku mencintaimu hao . sangat . "

Minghao diam . menatap mata Jun untuk mencari kebohongan yang sama sekali tidak ia temukan .

"A .. aku sering mengabaikanmu bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu atau menyukai orang lain . a aku hanya tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku . karena aku selalu tidak bisa menahan jantungku setiap melihatmu ."

"ge"

Minghao memeluk Jun erat . ia senang . ternyata Jun ge nya mencintainya .

"Huks ge kukira kau menyukai Woozi hyung"

"Hoshi bisa menghajarku habis habisan kalau itu terjadi"

Jun melepaskan pelukan mereka . menangkup pipi yang lebih muda .

"Gege mencintaimu hao , maaf aku baru mempunyai keberanian mengungkapkannya ."

Minghao tersenyum . menatap wajah orang yang ia cintai .

"Aku lebih mencintaimu ge" Jun kembali mencium bibir Minghao . kemudian memeluk erat tubuh orang yang ia cintai .

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepasmu Minghao kusayang"

dan hari itu menjadi hari paling bahagia untuk Jun dan Minghao . hari bahagia Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga yang tidak harus mendengarkan curhatan galau sahabatnya lagi .

END

huaaaaaa maaf kalo garing TT


End file.
